


Orphan

by NyeLung



Series: Paradoxaverse [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Adoption, M/M, Mandalorians - Freeform, a liberal amount of killing, mentions of off-screen underage rape, nothing graphic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyeLung/pseuds/NyeLung
Summary: An origin story for Akaavi Spar of how she lost her family and found a new one.





	Orphan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/gifts).



> Gen Vizla and Braum “Zakkeg” Bourne are two Mandalorian warriors met in the Game The Old Republic and stand on the Imperial Fleet where one can meet them in the Bounty Hunter storyline. They seemed rather married to me, so this is what happened.

# Orphan

### 3665 BBY, Mandalore

Gen and Braum had come because they had received a distress call. Clan Spar was in trouble and they had been close enough to help. They hadn't expected to find such a massacre on home turf. The attackers had been aruetii and obviously mad. None other would attack a Mandalorian clan on Mandalorian soil.

Gen knew that Braum would have his back. They both thought the same. No aruetii would leave this place alive. It was not about the image of Mandalore or revenge for clan Spar. It was about no aruetii having the right to do this on Mandalorian soil. Most fighters of clan Spar had been away on missions and had left behind only the barest amount of people. And their children. The aruetiise – Abyssin that died perfectly well from blaster bolts – had come with three shuttles. More than enough to overwhelm a small clan.

With some pleasure Gen and Braum took care of the Abyssin mercenaries. Most lay around dead anyway because clan Spar hadn't gone down without a fight. The singular specks of colour of their beskar'game were widely spread and surrounded by the bodies of their enemies. Gen recognized some of them when he wasn't working on making clear to the Abyssin mercenaries and any aruetii out there that no one started a war on Mandalorian soil who wasn't a Mandalorian.

He allowed Braum and himself a little break to catch his breath when seemingly all mercenaries had been taken care of, just new specks of colour on the farm of clan Spar. They were interrupted by a death cry and one Abyssin that came howling and burning out of a barn. Gen had already gotten ready to shoot to grant the mercenary a quick death when a child came after the Abyssin, flame-thrower in hand and her pants ripped to pieces. The Abyssin got what he deserved. Gen holstered his blaster again and stopped Braum from doing something stupid.

The Abyssin screamed all the time and he ran as far as his legs took him. Only when he fell to the ground did Gen and Braum approach the child – a Zabrak, maybe five years old. A girl. She flinched back when Gen came closer and knelt down in front of her to be at eye level with her. He didn't have to ask Braum what he thought. He knew that his partner was wearing a rather happy expression and wanted to adopt the kid. “Udesii, ad'ika.” She didn't answer. Gen took off his helmet now. He thought it simpler to talk that way to someone – unless it was a client that he wanted to feel uncomfortable. “We are with clan Vizla. We got the distress call.”

She still didn't talk but let her hands with her improvised flame-thrower sink down.

“I am Gen and that is Braum Bourne, my partner. Do you still have family?”

She shook her head and pointed to a Mandalorian in blue armour that had been armed with a tech staff. “Buir is there.” She seemed to accept her father's death quite easily. Gen guessed that she would grief later. “I am Akaavi”, she added.

“Alright, Akaavi. The aruetiise are dead. Now we have to take care of our dead. Will you help me with that?” Gen knew that in his clan children got to know death rather soon. With a clan leader like Shae that wasn't very surprising. He wasn't sure how clan Spar handled it. “Braum, can you leave a message for any stragglers that might come later? Let them know what happened.”

“I want buir's gam”, Akaavi said clearly, the green eyes locked on Gen. Behind them shot Braum a message in Dadita into a farmhouse wall. “And the tech staff.”

Alongside Akaavi, Gen took the armour off her seemingly biological father. They burnt the corpse. Akaavi only sat there, clang to the helmet of her father with one hand and to the tech staff with the other and cried silently.

Braum helped him to take everything valuable off the corpses and lock it in one of the houses. The stragglers of clan Spar would need everything they could get upon their return. Akaavi still sat in front of the fire and grieved. She had wiped away her tears so that now stripes of dirt adorned her face. “Can I come with you?”, she asked when the last flames died out.

“Of course, ad'ika”, Braum replied gruffly. He took the package of armour on his broad back. Only the helmet and the tech staff remained with Akaavi for the time being. At least she let Gen carry her on his back.

“Can I stay with you?” Akaavi sounded tired. The horror must have died down and exhaustion caught up with her while her hands clawed into Gen's shoulder plates so she wouldn't slide off his back. She wore the helmet now and the tech staff hit Gen's back with every step but he didn't mention it and rather concentrated on getting the young Zabrak-girl home.

“Do you know the words 'Ni kyr'tail gai sa'ad?' You can stay with us, tracyn'gaan'ika.” Gen's voice turned soft even though the vocoder of his helmet had trouble showing it. He remembered how he had been adopted. The circumstances had been completely different but he had also left the battlefield with new parents.

“Of course I know them”, Akaavi answered indignantly. “I am big enough.”

“Hey, Gen, what are you talking about?”, Braum who was walking a bit ahead asked. They had left their speeder a distance off for safety reasons and Braum was hurrying to reach it.

“I adopted our tracyn'gaan'ika”, Gen replied. He grinned beneath his helmet when the tech staff hit him in the waist again.

“Tracyn'gaan?” Braum grumbled thoughtfully. “Good name. Come here, ad'ika. That weak guy won't carry you much further.”

Gen grumbled something even he himself didn't understand, but let Akaavi slide down his back and took the armour package of her father's instead from Braum. She had two new fathers now and Braum and he had a new daughter. Shae would never let him live it down. Still, Gen was grinning like a madman. A very happy madman.

**Author's Note:**

> aruetii – traitor, non-Mandalorian, aruetiise is plural  
> beskar'gam – Mandalorian armour made from beskar, Mandalorian iron, beskar'game is plural  
> gam – armour  
> Udesii, ad'ika – calm down, child  
> buir – father/mother  
> Dadita – the Mandalorian form of morse code  
> Ni Kyr'tail gai sa'ad – swear of adoption in Mandalorian culture  
> tracyn'gaan – firehand, epithet of Akaavi Spar  
> tracyn'gaan'ika – term of endearment for tracyn'gaan, lit translates to little firehand


End file.
